The present invention relates to an electron microscope and an elemental mapping image generation method.
A scanning electron microscope that includes an X-ray analyzer has been known (see JP-A-2003-007245, for example). When acquiring an elemental map using an energy-dispersive X-ray spectrometer (EDS) or an electron energy-loss spectrometer (EELS) provided to an electron microscope, the X-ray integrated intensity detected by the EDS or the EELS signal can be enhanced by scanning an identical area of a specimen with electron beams for a long time or repeatedly.
If an identical area of the specimen is scanned with electron beams for a long time or repeatedly, the specimen is damaged by the electron beams, and changes in state. Therefore, an elemental map based on the specimen that has deteriorated is acquired (i.e., an accurate elemental map cannot be acquired). In particular, since deterioration in the specimen due to application of electron beams easily occurs at an atomic resolution level, it is difficult to acquire an accurate elemental map.